The object of the present invention, as shown by its title, is related to a refrigerating-lubricating cursor ring with application in ring twisting machines, continuous ring spinning frames and double twisting frames, in order to prevent wear on the traveller at high speeds, facilitating the significant increase of working speeds of the rings of twisting and continuous ring spinning frames.
At present the rings of twisting and continuous ring spinning frames are limited in their capability to twist thread at high speeds. Surpassing these limitations brings about premature wearing out of the traveller due to the heating of the ring caused by the traveller rubbing on the ring during the twist and winding operation, and the fact that the lubrication of the ring-traveller friction surface is not completely homogeneous nor constant. The lubrication of the present rings of twisting and continuous spinning frames offers a non-homogeneous spreading of the lubricant over the ring-traveller friction surface and lubrication of an area of the ring where no contact occurs between the ring and the traveller, thus causing oil to be wasted. This spreading of lubricant over the surface of the ring makes for inefficient lubrication.
The refrigerating-lubricating cursor ring has been developed with the objective of overcoming the current limitations, under conditions of normal wear, in the field of the aforementioned twisting and continuous spinning frames.
The refrigerating-lubricating cursor ring consists of a hollow, cylindrical-shaped ring made of sintered material that is cooled and lubricated with a mixture of compressed air and lubricant (preferably oil or water-based emulsions with oil) proceeding from an external mixer.
The outside of the ring portion includes a slot that is the entrance into an inner chamber inside the ring and which is sealed and insulated by a gasket, thus preventing any possible leakage. This chamber is connected to the exterior by a cylindrical hole, which is the entry passage for the air-lubricant/cooler mixture. This section also includes, on the outer face of the ring where no contact between the ring and the traveller occurs, a layer of sealing varnish, the purpose of which is to prevent any leakage of the air-lubricant/cooling mixture in this area.
On the outside there is a shoulder, an integrated part of the ring, the purpose of which is to serve as a stopper for the ring to fix it onto the corresponding mount on the twisting and continuous spinning frames.
The ring portion includes several necks on its lower outer face and on its upper inner face, the purpose of which is to facilitate optimal sliding of the traveller in the case of the lower neck and to facilitate the passing of the thread in the case of the upper neck.
The air-lubricant/cooler mixture is pressure injected, the temperature and proportion of the air-lubricant mixture components being determined in accordance with the type of thread being processed, into an inner chamber of the cooler-lubricant traveller ring by way of the air pressure proceeding from an external compressor apparatus connected to a thermostat, a device that facilitates air temperature grading in order to carry out ring cooling, and from the thermostat to the mixer. This pressure makes the air-lubricant/cooler mixture pass through the pores of the ring, on the one hand carrying out a homogeneous spreading of the mixture over the ring-traveller contact area, while at the same time cooling the ring as a consequence of the temperature of the air being introduced into the ring and the cooling carried out by heat exchange between the ring and the air being sent out from the inside of the ring to the surrounding atmosphere.
The portions of the different kinds of ring to which the refrigerating-lubricating cursor ring can be applied to are the following:
xe2x80x9cHZ portion straight typexe2x80x9d rings.
xe2x80x9cJ portion conical typexe2x80x9d rings.
Rings for continuous cotton machinery.
Any possible ring portion.
As a consequence of the pressure made by air, as well as the lubrication of the contact surface between the ring and the traveller brought about by the oil, an air cushion between the traveller and the ring is also created, thus reducing rubbing even more, and therefore preventing the traveller from being worn down at high speeds, facilitating a significant increase in the working speed of the rings of twisting and continuous spinning frames.